There is a wide variety of speaker systems currently available for users. The wide variety of speaker systems allow users to obtain a type of speaker system which best suits their needs. The wide variety of speaker systems currently available may differ in parameters such as, for example, audio reproduction quality, power source, portability, appearance and so forth. There is little doubt that a power source for a speaker system is one of the primary considerations for the user when selecting a speaker system as this parameter directly affects the other aforementioned parameters of the speaker systems.
Typical power sources currently available for a speaker system include, for example, drawing of power from an AC mains supply, dry cell batteries, drawing of power from a connected audio content source, and so forth. There are currently issues relating to the use of the aforementioned typical power sources which affects the portability of the speaker system. It is evident that the drawing of power from an AC mains supply for a speaker system hampers the portability of such a system. Using dry cell batteries in the speaker systems also leads to inconveniences such as the excessive weight and limited life span of the dry cell batteries. In addition, drawing of power from a connected audio content source (for example, media player, PC, notebook, and so forth) typically is only for speaker systems with both low sound pressure level (SPL) and power ratings due to limitations stemming from a low amount of current which can be drawn from the connected audio content source. For the sake of illustration, a USB speaker system powered by a single USB port is restricted by USB specifications to draw 5V DC, 500 mA which provides a speaker system rated at only 1 W.
In view of the aforementioned, it is evident that there are issues relating to having a portable speaker system with both SPL and power ratings that are not compromised by drawing a low amount of current from the connected audio content source. In this regard, the present invention aims to address the aforementioned issues.